


A Little Slice of Heaven

by Kamaro0917



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Useless Lesbians, anna is a bro, elsa is a gay disaster, motorcycle cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: Elsa works at a 24-hour diner and suddenly has a lot more to look forward to each night.Okayyyy... so this started off as a fluffy little one shot... Buuuuuut, I'm me and I just couldn't stop. I am going to do these as very short little scenes, though. Trying to break out of my comfort zone and do shorter works, ~1k words per scene. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowQueenOfMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/gifts).



Elsa groaned and rubbed her aching muscles of her lower back. It was a quiet night at the diner, just a couple regulars graced the 70’s style booths and tables. She quietly checked her phone as she prepared another pot of coffee. _2:15am._ She groaned again. 4 more hours to go until her shift was up. Despite the reputation that New York City never sleeps, the streets were relatively quiet this time of night at least. Then again, the diner was tucked away in a little corner of Brooklyn rather than the heart of Manhattan.

She did a quick sweep around the diner to check on the patrons, then leaned against the counter sipping on her mug of fresh coffee, scrolling through her Tumblr and Reddit feeds for something to pass the time. She was chuckling to herself as she watched a video of a bunch of ferrets playing in a tub of colorful plastic balls when she heard the entry bell jingle. She looked up and froze, grateful she was leaning against the counter, otherwise she might have stumbled. A woman had just walked in and was taking a seat at the other end of the dining bar. 

Elsa shamelessly watched the stranger as she pulled off her black motorcycle helmet, tossing her chin length wavy black hair like they did in the movies as she set the helmet down on the counter next to her. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and thick riding boots. Elsa didn’t feel herself moving, but one moment she was by the coffee maker and the next she was standing in front of the stranger like an idiot, her eyes like a deer in the headlights. 

“Can I do something for you? Uh… I mean, can I get you anything?” Elsa stuttered.

“Just a coffee, if you please.” The woman replied and turned her attention to her phone.

Elsa nodded and hurried away, returning quickly with a fresh mug of caffeinated goodness. “Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else.” 

The woman looked up “Thank you. Elsa.”

Elsa blushed, her heart leaping a little when she heard her name rolling off the stranger’s tongue. _How did she know her name?!_ Oh, right… the name tag. Elsa quietly chastised herself and ducked back into the kitchen to calm down.

“Wow… what’s got you all in a twist?”

“Nothing, Anna. I just…” Elsa trailed off.

“Come on, Els… you’ve been working this shift with me for the better part of the last two years. I know you pretty well by now, I think.” The redhead twirled a spatula in her hand.

“Just a guest… a stranger.”

Anna got serious “Did someone give you a hard time? I’ll spit in their food, don’t you think I won’t!”

“No, it’s fine. She was fine. Polite. She just wanted a coffee.”

“Wait a minute...” Anna’s teal eyes widened “OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HER?!” She quickly stuck her head out the swinging door and took a look around the diner, her eyes quickly settled on the woman nursing her cup of coffee. “Oh… I can see why… Never took you for one who liked the bad girls.” Anna grinned broadly and nudged Elsa in the ribs.

“Hush!” Elsa hissed “It doesn’t matter anyway. Not like I’m going to see her again.”

“Sure, Els… whatever.” Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa was surprised to see the woman at the diner again the next night. And the night after that. Each time she never asked for more than a cup of coffee. 

By the fourth night, Elsa decided she was going to be bold. Also because Anna threatened to call dibs and make a move if she didn’t. She slid a slice of pie across the counter, along with the woman’s usual cup of coffee. 

“I didn’t order that.”

“No, it’s on the house.” Elsa offered a shy smile and scurried away, busying herself with another table.

Elsa was sad she had the next three days off. Would the stranger come back? Would she think she was avoiding her? She was looking forward to her next shift, eagerly watching the clock for 2:15 to come. That’s when the stranger came in. It was like clockwork. She looked up from her phone when she heard the door chime. She smiled to herself when she saw the motorcycle riding woman enter. Out of habit she poured a cup of coffee and brought it over.

“Thank you.” The woman smiled up at her as she wrapped her hands around the mug. “Would you happen to have pie again?” 

Elsa blushed and hurried to go get a slice “It’s blackberry tonight, I hope that’s okay.”

“I’m sure it will be delicious.”

Elsa stammered, unable to use her words as she watched the woman pick up her fork. _Stop being a damn perv and let the woman eat!_ Elsa yelled at herself and tore her eyes away and turned to walk away, but one word had her spinning around like a top. 

“Cassandra.”

“Excuse me?” Elsa blinked.

“My name is Cassandra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the vid from Tumblr that Elsa was watching...
> 
> https://kamaro0917.tumblr.com/post/611047554134704128/bace-jeleren-the-soup-is-boiling


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I lied and I can't do one shot to save my life... so this will be a short series of one shot scenes... Hope you enjoy this next installment!

“Okay, so it’s been 3 weeks since Cassandra started coming in here and all you have figured out about her is her name and that she really likes chocolate pie?” Anna rolled her eyes as she flipped a set of eggs on the flat top stove.

“What? She’s just a patron, I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable…” Elsa fidgeted with a loose strand of platinum blonde hair that had fallen out of her tight braided bun. 

“Uh huh... ‘just a patron’. I’m not buyin’ that.” Anna rolled her eyes again “You know, sometimes you are really dense.”

“I am not!” Elsa leaned against the counter. It was 1:45 in the morning. Thirty minutes until the motorcycle riding woman walked through the door.

“You need help, woman… seriously. Help.” Anna slid the eggs onto the plate and added sausage links and toast “ORDER UP!”

“Owww! What was that for? I’m standing right here!” Elsa hissed, covering her ears.

“It’s protocol.” Anna grinned and handed her the plate.

“You are really insufferable sometimes.” Elsa rolled her eyes and pushed the door open with her back.

“Awwww, that’s just music to my ears. You know how to make my night.” Anna teased “But come back after you drop that off, I want to talk more.”

Elsa huffed and disappeared through the swinging door. Her friend _really_ knew how to punch all her buttons.

It didn’t take Elsa long to check in on the other patrons, there were just a couple of security guards who came in after their shift and a grad student with a bad case of insomnia. “So, how do you propose to help me?” She folded her arms over her chest and leaned on the prep station counter. “And how do you even know she’s interested?”

Anna chuckled “Ah, young grasshopper… relax and step into my office. The love doctor is in.”

“First thing, you’re not a doctor. And it’s highly unethical to pose as one.” Elsa groaned at the redhead’s antics but she secretly appreciated her weird sense of humor. “Second… a ‘love doctor?’ Really, Anna?”

“Pfft, whatever… you are an absolute buzz kill.” Anna waved her hand “Do you want my help or not?”

Elsa opened her mouth, closed it, started to say something, then closed her mouth again.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Okay, so first things first… you like this woman, right?”

“Maybe? I mean, I don’t know… I’ve never really been interested in anyone before… So I guess kind of?” Elsa sighed and flapped her arms “but I want to get to know her better at least.”

“How you manage to make a simple question so complicated is beyond me. Okay, I can work with this…” Anna grinned “So you think you might like her, but you’re unsure if she wants a taste of your _cherry pie,_ right?” She wiggled her eyes suggestively.

“ANNA!” Elsa exclaimed and turned bright red, all the way to the tips of her ears.

“Okay, I’ll take that as a yes.” Anna laughed. “So… you should loosen up a little, let down your hair.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Don’t move.” Anna rolled her eyes and reached around Elsa’s head before the blonde could protest, quickly pulling out the pins that kept her braided bun in its shape. The thick braid fell and trailed over Elsa’s shoulder. The redhead gently tugged on the other pins holding her unruly long bangs in place, tussling her hair “There, much better… at least a lot less scary librarian. But who knows, maybe that’s her thing? I mean... You're doing something right, she’s been coming every one of your shifts, right?”

Elsa stood stiffly as Anna worked, her anxiety was flaring up as she checked the clock. 2:10. She wouldn’t have time to fix whatever the redhead had done, so she was stuck looking like this. Her anxiety started to spike, her palms sweating lightly as her heart rate increased “I don’t know if I can do this… I mean, what if she doesn’t even like women? I don’t want to talk to her unless I know I at least have a chance.”

Anna hummed “well, you gotta take a chance sometimes. But if you want I can do some research for you.”

“Really? You’ll help?”

“Of course! What are friends for?”

Elsa closed her eyes and gripped her sides when she heard the bell chime as someone entered. 

Anna cracked her knuckles and winked over her shoulder “watch and learn…”

Elsa stuck her head out the door, watching. 

Anna approached the raven haired woman as she took her usual seat at the end of the counter. “Hey, Cass.”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

“I’m Anna, I’m usually in the back. Elsa has to step out a second. Can I get you anything in her absence?”

“Just a coffee and slice of pie please. Any flavor is fine.”

Anna nodded and scooted to get the order. She slid the mug and plate over “hey, I love that lipstick color. What is it?”

Cassandra took a sip of coffee “oh, I don’t wear lipstick… just chapstick.”

Anna grinned “oh, great. Well I think I hear Elsa. I’ll send her over to check you out.”

Cassandra choked on her coffee. “Oh… erm… thanks.” She grabbed her fork and took a bite of pie. 

Anna almost skipped back into the kitchen. “Oh yeah… she’s gay.”

Elsa’s eyes widened “really?!”

Anna smiled and rubbed Elsa’s shoulders “go get her, tiger!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Incorrect Frozen Quotes on Tumblr... and sorry not sorry for switching Cass in for HM...  
> https://kamaro0917.tumblr.com/post/190860282442/incorrect-frozen-quoteselsa-i-dont-even-want-to


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra hadn’t really considered herself one to enjoy sweets, but ever since she stopped into the Slice of Heaven Diner to sate a random coffee craving one night, she had developed quite a sweet tooth. And not just for the pie. She would never admit it aloud, but a big part of her coming to the cafe so regularly and at odd hours was a certain alluring blonde. Okay, so pretty much the _only_ reason. Again, she wouldn’t be caught dead admitting that.

She hummed to herself as she ate her pie, quietly mulling over what the redhead had just insinuated. _Did she really mean Elsa was checking her out? No, couldn’t be… she probably just meant Elsa would come by to give her the check._ Though she knew how much the total would be and she could have easily just dropped a $20 bill to cover her food and leave a generous tip. _But what was with the suggestive wink? Maybe?_ She cursed herself for letting her mind wander to the possibilities just out of reach. _Ugh… why hope at all?_

She had always prided herself on being in control of all aspects of her life. Always focused. Always determined. She had started her own mechanic garage where she designed and built custom motorcycles. Not an easy task to do in a predominantly male-dominated field, not to mention the unending sea of toxic masculinity she had to deal with from her clients. Always talking down to her or ignoring her opinions because how could this woman possibly know more about motorcycles than them? After being in the industry almost ten years, nothing phased her. Nothing got in her way. Nothing ever… _oh shit._

“Oh, good. I see Anna already got your order. Is there anything else I can get for you this evening?”

Cassandra’s mind went blank when she found herself staring at Elsa, with her hair down in the most beautifully perfect messy braid. She wanted to leap over the counter and run her fingers through the thick silky locks.

“I… uh… I…” she stammered as she tried to find the words but all her brain could process was _‘pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl.’_ She was cursing herself for babbling like an idiot, which only made her more frustrated, but eventually she managed to use her mouth again “I’m good. I’m great. Just about done. Thank you for checking on me.”

“Oh, okay then… I’ll be around if you change your mind.” Elsa offered her a shy smile, nervously played with the end of her braid a moment before sliding the bill over to her. Was it her imagination or wishful thinking that Elsa looked a little disappointed?

Cassandra sighed to herself and wanted to bang her head on the counter _Smooth going, Cassanova…_ She quickly shoveled the rest of her pie into her mouth and swallowed her coffee in one gulp, wincing a little as it burned her throat, eager to make her escape before she made a bigger ass of herself. She took a $20 bill out of her wallet and set it on the green piece of paper when an idea struck her. She reached into her jacket, extracted a pen and quickly jotted down 10 numbers onto the bill below the total. Then she beat a hasty retreat. 

Cassandra sat on her motorcycle for several minutes, the engine rumbling as it idled, as she went through the play by play of the evening. _Ugh, why did she put herself out there like that?_ She grumbled as she shoved her helmet on her head before revving the engine and shooting off into the night. It would be okay. She would simply not return to the cafe. Maybe she would actually get a good night’s sleep now.

She lived in a loft above her mech garage, which thankfully wasn’t too far from the diner. It’s actually because of the close proximity that her Google search had even popped up the diner as an option. She pulled the sleek motorcycle into the garage bay and set the alarm before heading upstairs, shirking off her leather coat and boots as she wandered through the open living space. Somewhere along the way to her bedroom she lost the rest of her clothes and fell into bed. She lived alone, so who cared if she slept naked? She was just about to close her eyes when she remembered she had a meeting with a client in the morning and her alarm, aka her phone, was still in her coat pocket. With a groan she rolled out from under the covers and padded her way along the cool cement floor. She fished around the jacket pockets until her fingers brushed the cold glass screen of her phone. She was not at all prepared for the alert for a new text message from an unknown number. She clutched her phone as she unlocked the screen, holding her breath as she opened the message.

_‘Hi, it’s Elsa.’_


	4. Chapter 4

“What did you do!?” Anna huffed as Elsa came scurrying back into the kitchen with Cassandra’s empty plate and mug. She had watched the entire interaction between the two women from the safety of her kitchen and from what she had seen, things hadn’t gone at all to plan.

Elsa stood there, her eyes wide, breathing slightly erratically. She set down the dirty dishes then put a shaky hand into her apron pocket and pulled out the receipt she had left for Cassandra.

“She left without paying?” Anna frowned as she looked at the mint green piece of paper.

Elsa shook her head quickly and shoved the paper into Anna’s hands. She was still in a state of shock that words were failing her.

Anna snorted and looked at the meal tab before registering what was written on it “SHE LEFT YOU HER NUMBER!? EEEEEEE! Sexy hair for the win!!!” She squealed loudly and grabbed Elsa by the waist, picking her up and shaking her slightly. “Okay… okay… we got this… we gotta text her!”

Elsa nodded dumbly, still processing the situation “Text? Why not call?”

Anna rolled her eyes “Um, because no one calls anyone anymore. Here, give me your phone,” she held out her hand, wiggling her fingers expectantly.

Elsa unlocked her screen and handed the phone to the redhead “What are you going to say?”

“That you’re madly in love with her and you want to ride her face like she rides her motorcycle.” Anna snorted, holding the phone at arm’s length as Elsa desperately tried to snatch it back.

“Don’t you dare!!!” 

“I’m kidding, I would never. I’m just saying hi. Short and sweet. Don’t want to come off as needy or clingy.” Anna rolled her eyes. “There. Sent!”

Elsa took the phone back, quickly scrolling messages to confirm that Anna had not made a mess of her life. Satisfied she put her phone back in her apron. “So, now what? I just wait?”

“And now you wait.”

Cassandra had wanted to text Elsa back right away when she saw the message, but she also wanted to be fully awake. So she waited until noon the next day to respond. This also gave her time to think about what she wanted to say. She felt that ‘Hey’ was far too impersonal, but she wasn’t sure what else to say. She went through her morning consultation meetings and spent some time in the shop until lunch rolled around and she pulled out her phone. Her heart fell a little when she didn’t see a new message, but she knew the ball was in her court. Her fingers nervously moved across her keyboard  _ ‘Hey, Elsa, glad you got my message.’ _

She stared at the screen, waiting to see if the little typing icon appeared indicating that Elsa was responding. After a few minutes she huffed at herself for acting so desperate and put the phone away. “Get a grip, Cass” she said to no one in particular and hopped on her bike to go find something to eat. 

The streets of New York were busy this time of day, but Cass wove her motorcycle through the traffic toward her favorite hole in the wall, a little Chinese food restaurant that had arguably the best Mongolian Beef in the city. She came here often, usually when she felt too lazy to cook for herself or she just wanted comfort food. Right now both fit her situation. 

She didn’t even bother looking at the menu and quickly ordered her beef dish, egg rolls, and a side of egg drop soup, relaxing in a booth as she waited for her food. Her knee bounced incessantly under the table, her phone held in a vice-like grip. She was glad for a distraction when her food arrived and she set the phone down on the table to tuck in.

“Hey, Raps! What do you want to do for lunch?” Elsa called to her roommate as she picked out her clothes for the day. She hadn’t slept well, wondering if Cassandra would respond. Still, she didn't want to waste her day worrying.

“Eh, I’m good with whatever. I’ll be in my studio for the afternoon, I’ve got several commissions to finish.” A voice sing-songed from the kitchen as the aroma of a dark Brazilian roast filled the small apartment.

Elsa pulled on her shirt and emerged from her room, making a beeline for the coffee.

“I don’t know how you function on so little sleep.” The brunette shook her head “If I got home from work at 7 in the morning I would at least sleep until 3. I like your new hairstyle, it looks good, by the way. Very different, but a good different.”

“Thank you.” Elsa shrugged as she took a big gulp of her drink “I’m just used to it, I guess.” She jumped when she felt her phone suddenly buzz in her pocket. She was hit by a wave of excitement and nausea as she read the text, making an excited squealing noise.

"Uh oh..." Rapunzel grinned “I know that look. Who is it?”

Elsa flushed scarlet and put her phone away, not trusting herself to respond without help. “Just someone from the diner…”

“Wouldn’t happen to be a motorcycle riding badass would it?” Rapunzel smirked and gently nudged Elsa in the ribs, earning herself an icy glare. “What? Anna filled me in!” 

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes “You two are going to be the death of me. I’ll be back soon.”

“You still love us. What are you gonna bring back?”

“I'm thinking Chinese.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra quickly forgot about her situation when the steaming pile of Mongolian Beef appeared in front of her. She ate slowly, she didn’t have any appointments that afternoon and Varian could hold down the fort for her while she was out. Despite his excitable personality and needing to be reined in every now and then, the young man turned out to be something of a wizard when it came to mechanics and she was glad to have him helping her.

She started to think about new designs and graphics for a bike that she would probably never build but it was still fun to think about. She started sketching on her napkin, mulling over the colors and graphics as she finished the rough design. Perhaps blue with snowflakes? Not something she would normally do, but in her mind she could see a certain blonde straddling the bike, revving its engine. She smiled to herself as she allowed her mind to wander. 

Cassandra was pulled from her daydream when she heard a familiar voice. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw that telltale blonde hair at the counter, once again styled in that tantalizing messy braid that Cassandra longed to slip her fingers into. She was glad that Elsa was facing away from her because she couldn’t help her eyes wandering a little.  _ A lot. _ The little uniform from the diner was cute, but damn if that woman didn’t have a killer body. Her jeans hugged her curves in all the right places and she had legs for days. She realized she was being incredibly inappropriate and reluctantly tore her eyes away and stared intently at her food.  _ Oh god. What if Elsa came over to talk?  _ She was completely unprepared. 

“Cassandra?”

Cass looked up from her food, her hazel-grey eyes wide “Oh! Hi Elsa! I didn’t see you there!”  _ Total lie. _

“I just got here.” Elsa smiled shyly.

Cassandra nodded, trying to remember how to use her mouth to do anything other than open and close like a goldfish “Would like to join me?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your meal. I’m just waiting for my takeout.”

“It’s no problem... But I get it if you would rather not.” Cassandra added to give Elsa a free out, noticing that the blonde looked rather apprehensive. She was trying her best to play it cool, but she could feel her heart hammering in her chest like it was trying to break her ribs.

“Thank you, I think I will… at least until my food is ready.”

Cassandra pulled her lips into a tight line as she tried to think of what to say next “So, do you come here often?”

“At least once a week. There’s no better place to get Mongolian Beef” Elsa chuckled, it sounded like music to Cassandra’s ears.

Cassandra nodded vigorously “There’s really not. I don’t even look at the menu anymore. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you here before”

“Well, I work strange hours.” Elsa smiled softly and looked down at the table, noticing the sketch “You draw?”

Cassandra blushed, “Oh, this is just an idea… I design and build motorcycles.”

“That’s really unique.”

“I could show you my shop some time if you’re interested. It’s not far from your work, actually.”

“That would be interesting, though I confess I know nothing about motorcycles.”

“Well… first off, they have two wheels…” Cassandra teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes but grinned, picking up on the joke “I think I figured much for myself.”

Cassandra smiled back “So… I hope that wasn’t too forward, leaving you my number.”

Elsa shook her head “It’s fine. Caught me a little off guard, but… I… I liked it. And I’m glad you did.”

Cassandra couldn’t believe her ears. “Good. I’m glad. I don’t… I don’t normally do that kind of thing.”

“What, try to pick up women who work at 24-hour diners?”

“Yes! Wait.. no… I mean…” Cassandra’s face flushed and she quickly looked away, wishing she could just sink into the booth and disappear.

Elsa grinned. She was feeling rather emboldened by Cassandra’s awkwardness. Maybe Anna’s flirting lessons wouldn’t actually go to waste! Since Cassandra had made the first move, she figured it was only fair that she made the second move. “So… this is nice. Would you like to, um, do it again sometime? But planned?”

Cassandra perked up, staring into crystal blue eyes across the table “You… Are you asking me on a date?”

Elsa shrugged and nodded at the same time, her mind and body unable to decide which to do.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I would like that.” Cassandra felt a surge of confidence.

“I have Wednesdays and Thursdays off.”

“I know.” Cassandra blurted out, then quickly tried to recover “I like coffee and your shop is the closest to my house that’s open all night.”

“So… next Wednesday?” 

“Wednesday. What would you like to do?”

“I picked the day, you pick what we do.” Elsa smirked.

“Order for Elsa!” the cashier yelled out into the restaurant.

“Well, I guess that’s me.” Elsa got up slowly and headed to pick up the take out bags.

“Wait, Elsa…” Cassandra stood quickly, dropping cash on the table “Would… would you like a ride?”


	6. Chapter 6

“YOU WHAT!?”

Elsa rubbed her ears “Must you always yell when I’m standing so close?”

Anna folded her arms over her chest “Okay. Details. Now. Spill.”

“It was just a fluke. I went to go get lunch and she was there! I just wandered over to say hi, but then she invited me to sit with her, and we started talking. It was nice and I wanted more and it just kind of slipped out!” Elsa blushed and hid her face in her hands for a moment. 

“I’m not judging, I’m actually impressed. Look at you putting yourself out there! I totally knew she was into you!”

“Now you're condescending.” Elsa rolled her eyes and gently swatted the redhead in the arm. 

“Sorry. I’m just so excited for you! Any idea where she’s going to take you?”

Elsa shook her head, “But it’s still a few days away.”

Anna squealed again, trying to contain her excitement. “Okay, so you asked her out and she accepted! Then what?”

“She gave me a ride home.”

“On her motorcycle?!” 

Elsa simply nodded quietly

“YOU RODE ON HER MOTORCYCLE?!”

“Again with the shouting, Anna! And I would appreciate it if you stopped manhandling me!”

“Sorry…” Anna dropped her hands from Elsa’s shoulders “That’s just so exciting! How was it?”

“It was really… nice. Actually. It was freeing.”

“So, let me get this straight then, make sure I have the whole picture… you were behind her. On her motorcycle…”

“Well, where else would I have ridden? I don’t know how to drive a motorcycle!”

Anna’s smirk widened into a huge shit eating grin “So… where were your hands during this ride?”

“On her waist! Where they belonged!”

“You mean, you didn’t sneak a feel?”

“No, Anna!” Elsa huffed and turned from her friend “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go do rounds.” She pushed the swinging door open with her back as she made a face at Anna on her way out front and turned. It was a good thing that she had just gone back to talk and wasn’t actually carrying any plates, because she probably would have dropped whatever she was carrying.

“Hey Elsa.”

“Cassandra! What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was hungry, and last time I checked you guys serve food, right? Also, I think I’m going to have to send you a bill from my dentist if I eat any more pie...” Cassandra chuckled softly, taking her usual seat at the counter. 

“Oh, right, sorry… I’m glad to see you, I just wasn’t expecting you for a few more hours.”

“I can come back later if you prefer.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m glad to see you. I like having you around.” Elsa smiled softly, then her eye widened a little when she realized what she had said, her cheeks puffed up a little as she drew her lips tight together.

Cassandra held back her laugh “It’s fine. I’m glad you like having me around. I like being around.”

Elsa’s expression relaxed slightly, but her shoulders remained rigid, and slid her the menu “I gotta go check on Tom and Joe over there, but I’ll be back.”

Cassandra nodded and started looking over the menu, her knee bounced nervously on the barstool. She looked up when Elsa returned with her mug of coffee.

“See something you like?”

 _Yeah, yep, right in front of me…_ “Um… there’s a couple of things that look good. What’s your favorite?”

“Anna makes a mean eggs benedict, also steak and eggs.” Elsa chuckled and brought over her own drink, grateful the diner was quiet for a Saturday night. It would pick up later once the bars shut down and people wanted their hangover-cure food.

“I’ll try the steak and eggs. Medium rare on the steak, please.”

“And your eggs?”

“Over easy.”

“Hashbrowns or toast?”

“Hashbrowns, please.” Cassandra tucked the menu next to the other stack shoved between the napkin dispense and condiment holder.

“Got it, I’ll just put that in.” Elsa flitted away, swaying her hips a little more than usual. She wasn’t sure if it was Anna or Rapunzel’s influence, but she wasn’t about to psychoanalyze herself or her actions at the moment and decided to just let it happen.

Cassandra’s eyes widened and her mouth ran dry as she watched. She gripped the edge of her stool to keep herself from jumping over and counter. Ever since she had felt Elsa’s body pressed against her on the short motorcycle ride, she was having a hard time thinking of anything else. She didn’t even notice Elsa’s return.

“You okay there? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

Cassandra just shook her head dumbly for a second to clear her mind of the less than polite images running through her thoughts. “Nope, just zoned out there for a second. So, I know you’re working and all, I just… was hoping we could talk more? Get to know each other a little better?”

Elsa smiled softly “Yes, I think I would like that. What would you like to know?”

 _Everything. Absolutely everything_ Cassandra’s mind betrayed her for a second but she got control of her mouth before she said something embarrassing “Well, let’s start with the basics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I actually need your help on this next bit. What do you think Cass will plan for their date?!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas for their evening.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, any idea where she’s taking you?” Rapunzel draped over the side of the couch as she watched Elsa holding up different shirts, shaking her head slightly. “Remember, It’s autumn, you’ll get cold. Though, it would be an excuse to cuddle if you do.”

Elsa shook her head and took her clothes back to her closet to find a couple of other options. After a few more outfits she settled on a white turtleneck, a blue puffy down vest, dark jeans and knee high brown leather boots. The only clue Cassandra had given her was casual and comfortable.

“You look like a Pokémon trainer.” Rapunzel giggled

“A poke what?” Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

“Wow, seriously? You don’t know about Pokémon? I thought that  _ I  _ was the one with a sheltered childhood. Didn’t you at least play Pokémon Go?”

“No. I was too busy getting my master’s degree, thank you very much.” Elsa stuck her tongue out.

Rapunzel just shook her head slightly and gave Elsa a thumbs up “Maybe just add a scarf or a hat? You can borrow one of mine. I think I have the perfect one!” She jumped up and scurried to her room, rummaging around for a soft knitted white scarf, which she wrapped around Elsa’s neck. “Perfect! You look ready to go.”

Elsa smiled and checked her phone. “She should be here any minute” she took a moment to shake her body and try to rid herself of her nerves. It did not help.

“Relax, Els, you got this.” Rapunzel held her still by the shoulders, squealing when she heard a sharp knock at the door. “Go get her!” She patted Elsa’s shoulder and pushed her forward to the door.

Elsa took a deep breath and fumbled with the lock, her fingers shook nervously “Hi, Cassandra. Would you like to come in?”

Cassandra wrung her hands nervously “Maybe just a moment, these should probably go in water.” She held out a bouquet of flowers, soft blue and green succulents. Elsa had said that green and blue were her favorite colors.

“Oh, they’re beautiful. Thank you. Please, come in.” Elsa took the flowers and moved out of the way to allow Cassandra to move in.”

Cassandra walked in, looking around. The apartment was tidy with modern decor that looked like the space had been furnished entirely by IKEA. She paused when she saw a young brunette woman in the kitchen “Oh, hello.”

“Hi, I’m Rapunzel!” The brunette bubbled excitedly “Can I get you something? Water, a beer?”

“Oh, no thank you, we’re about to go out.”

“Oh, right, Rapunzel, Cassandra. Cassandra, Rapunzel.” Elsa hurried past making brief introductions, setting the bouquet on the counter while she searched for an appropriate vase. She filled the glass vase with water and set the flowers inside and set them on the kitchen table “These look perfect, thank you.”

Cassandra smiled nervously “Of course. Would you like to go?”

Elsa nodded and headed for the door, grabbing her purse on the way out “I’m ready.”

“It was good to meet you, Rapunzel.” Cassandra waved a little and closed the door behind them.

Rapunzel waited a few seconds after the two left before grabbing her phone to text Anna.

“You look really nice…” Cassandra broke the silence when they stepped out onto the streets of Brooklyn.

Elsa smiled and fiddled with the end of her braid “Thank you. You do, too.”

Cassandra looked down. She was wearing her usual black leather jacket but a white button up and nice jeans. “Would you like to ride again? We can go by subway if you prefer. I know motorcycles aren’t for everyone.”

“I… I liked riding with you.” Elsa admitted softly with a shy grin.

Cassandra beamed and handed Elsa her spare helmet, putting her own on and getting onto the motorcycle.

Elsa adjusted the helmet and climbed on behind her, putting her arms around Cassandra’s waist. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed being in this position.

Cassandra was grateful that her helmet concealed the blush that was spreading across her face when she felt Elsa get on behind her, feeling her body pressed up against her back. She would have been content to just stay like that all night, but she had a plan for the evening and hoped that Elsa would like it. Without a word she kicked the bike to life and took off down the street.

Elsa clung on tight to Cassandra, watching the streets flash by, feeling the wind whip through her clothes, her hair. She had no idea where Cassandra was taking her, but regardless she was excited for whatever the evening held in store.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra wove through the streets of Brooklyn, enjoying the pressure of Elsa’s grip around her waist. She had thought long and hard about her date ideas and tried to take into account everything that she and Elsa had discussed. Elsa liked being outside. She liked flowers and plants and had even gotten her Masters Degree in Environmental Studies with an emphasis on sustainable architecture and city greenification. Her job required her to be a ‘people person’ but she was an introvert through and through. Cassandra thought a stroll through the Brooklyn Botanical Garden followed by hitting up the food trucks that lined Washington Ave would be the perfect date. And it was the easiest way to have a relaxing dinner and give them both options. 

She pulled the motorcycle into a parking space and killed the engine, waiting for Elsa to dismount before getting off. 

Elsa grinned as she saw where they were, handing Cassandra her helmet to lock up under the seat compartment. “I’m ashamed to say that I haven’t actually come here yet. Thank you.”

“Thanking me already and we haven’t even started our evening?” Cassandra smirked and adjusted her jacket.

“I just… I don’t get out much. This is a nice treat. The company is pretty good, too.”

“Hey now!” Cassandra chuckled and gently elbowed Elsa’s side playfully. She paid for their admission and took a map. “The orchid display sounds cool.”

“Yeah, orchids are nice, a little finicky to care for but the blooms are a beautiful way to spruce up a space. Succulents are a better way to greenify your living space with the least amount of maintenance and care required.” 

“You’re such a nerd.”

“Yeah, I know…”

Elsa walked quietly, her hands clasped together behind her back.  _ Should she try to hold Cassandra’s hand? Would that be too fast? What was appropriate for a first date? _ Every now and then she would look over at Cassandra, who looked equally unsure of what to do with herself. She had to admit, this was a great date idea, the sun was beautiful against the city skyline and the crisp autumn air was refreshing. 

The Garden wasn’t too busy and they were able to enjoy their time walking through the various paths and displays. Elsa would provide random commentary about the plants they were looking at. Cassandra was amazed by how much information was packed away in her brain. Plants were green and that was about the extent of her understanding of biology. But she really enjoyed watching Elsa enjoying something that she was clearly very passionate about.

After they finished walking through the Botanical Garden, Cassandra led the way across the parking lot to where the various food vendors were set up. There was quite an array this evening, she ordered a pulled pork sandwich, whereas Elsa went for a light banh mi Vietnamese sandwich. They sat under the bistro lighting that was strung up overhead the seating section, just talking about whatever came to mind. 

Elsa was enjoying her evening, the date had been memorable and not overly romantic, which she actually appreciated immensely and she didn’t feel pressured. She just was herself. She finished her sandwich and wiped her mouth, involuntarily shivering a little as the sun went down.

“Cold?”

“A little.” Elsa admitted

Cassandra got up and shirked off her jacket, laying it over Elsa’s shoulders.

“Won’t you get cold?”

“Nah, I’m hot. I mean… I run hot. The cold doesn’t bother me.” Cassandra blushed.

Elsa chuckled and nestled into the leather jacket, basking in the warmth. It was heavy, comforting, and it smelled like Cassandra. Cinnamon. Leather. Motor Oil. Metal. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell. 

“So, how did you wind up here in New York?” Cassandra asked as she finished her crinkle cut fries.

“Well, I came here for grad school, was hoping to get a job in a firm but so far no dice. Which is why I work at the diner.” Elsa shrugged “Who knows what comes next.”

Cassandra nodded, she didn’t particularly like the idea that one day Elsa might leave, but then again, she hardly knew her, but she wanted to get to know her more. So much more. “All you can do is take things as they come.”

Elsa nodded “What about you?”

“I was born here, grew up in the system. I got into some trouble as a kid, acted out… The only time I felt at peace was in shop class. I started apprenticing at a mech shop when I was in high school.” Cassandra shrugged “I think things worked out pretty well.”

“I still think it’s amazing. You’re so determined. It inspires me.”

Cassandra blushed “Thank you.” She checked her watch, it was nearing 9:30. “Oh wow. I didn’t realize how much time had passed! I should get you back before Rapunzel sends a search party after you.” They had been on their date for almost five hours.

Elsa looked at her phone too, surprised “I can’t believe it! It didn’t feel that long.”

Cassandra stood and took their plates, giving Elsa a raised eyebrow when she tried to help “You spent all that time looking after me, it’s time I reciprocate.”

Elsa rolled her eyes but conceded with a smile. Cassandra was considerate and thoughtful. It was clear that she had put a lot of thought into thinking of something they would both enjoy, rather than a classic ‘dinner and drinks’ or something plain. “You know, this will be hard to top next time.”

Cassandra blinked “Oh, you mean I get a second date with you?”

Elsa blushed “I mean, if you want? I had hoped you would let me take you out next.”

“Absolutely.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I guess I'm craving Oreos right now because I felt like doing a double fluff feature today... Enjoy!

“Try moving your hand little to the left…“

Elsa nodded and shifted her hand as instructed

“Good, now can you tilt your head up and to the side?”

Again, Elsa moved.

“Oh, perfect. Yes.”

Elsa smiled to herself but kept the position Cassandra wanted.

“Right there! That’s amazing, Elsa!”

_ Click _

Elsa had to admit that she felt a little nervous when Cassandra first asked her about the photoshoot, but now that she was sitting on the motorcycle she found she rather enjoyed it. Perhaps it was Cassandra’s words of encouragement, but she felt powerful, sexy and desired. She was also flattered that Cassandra had wanted her as her model for an upcoming ad for the garage. She was glad to help out, and she knew that it would help her girlfriend cut down on costs rather than hiring a professional model.  _ Wait. Girlfriend? Were they there yet? _ Elsa's head started to spin. She and Cassandra had been going out on dates regularly for the past few months, but they'd never really talked about making it ‘official.’ They hadn’t even really kissed aside from Cassandra’s little goodnight kisses on her knuckles, which she found charming beyond belief. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in thought.

"Whatever you're thinking, keep thinking that!" The camera shutter clicked several more times.

Elsa stayed in that pose while Cassandra snapped a few more pictures, then sat up when the dark haired woman set down the camera with a big smile.

“Great, I think that’s enough. Oh, these are going to turn out wonderfully, I just know it! I really appreciate you doing this.” Cassandra grinned and pulled Elsa in for a hug, kissing her forehead.

Elsa melted into the embrace. She loved the pressure from Cassandra’s strong arms around her as she held her close, the warmth of her breath on her neck, the way the unruly ends of her wavy hair tickled her nose. She closed her eyes, content to just stand there with her face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Cassandra smelled like cinnamon, leather, metal, and oil. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just a penny? I usually charge at least a dime.” Elsa chuckled and leaned back to look into those captivating hazel eyes “I was just thinking… we’ve been dating for a while now… and well, what are your thoughts on being my girlfriend? Like, officially my girlfriend? I mean, I get if you don’t want this yet, I still think it’s a little fast...”

Cassandra’s gaze softened and she held a finger to Elsa’s red lips, effectively cutting off her rambling “I’d love that.” She grinned like a fool before picking her up under her arms and swinging her around above her head.

Elsa squealed, it never ceased to amaze her how strong Cassandra was, both inside and out, yet she was so gentle and kind to her. She had never been an overly physical person, but she liked the feel of Cassandra’s hands on her body, even though everything had been entirely innocent and PG at best.

Cassandra grinned and set Elsa down “Does this mean I can kiss you? Properly, I mean?”

Elsa laughed “Were you waiting to ask for my father’s permission or something? You know this is the 21st century, right? You could have just asked me…”

Cassandra blushed “Sorry, I just… I’m not good at this. I didn’t want to make you feel pressured.”

Elsa smiled softly and put her palm against Cassandra’s cheek, her thumb making small circles against the smooth skin “Stop overthinking it.” And with that she leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Cassandra staggered back in surprise but then leaned forward and met the kiss. Elsa’s lips were softer than she had imagined, her breath tasted like cool mint. She held Elsa tight by the waist, savoring their closeness, their lips dancing together.

Elsa kissed her a few more moments before pulling away “You know, you’ve always picked me up. I haven’t gotten to see your place yet.”

“Why, Miss Arendelle, are you propositioning me to take you to my place?”

“Maybe…” Elsa winked, doing her best to be sultry.

Cassandra grinned and let go of Elsa, locking the door and setting the alarm. 

Elsa raised her eyebrow “I thought you were going to show me where you live.”

“We don’t have far to go.” Cassandra winked and held her hand out for Elsa.

Elsa quickly took it and allowed herself to be led upstairs “Wait, you live over your shop?”

“Yep.” Cassandra unlocked a door in the back of the mech bay that revealed a set of stairs. 

Elsa just smiled “You never cease to surprise me.” She looked around the loft. It was bright, a huge window, almost the size of a wall, allowed lots of natural light to stream through, illuminating the main room. The decor was rustic, industrial. The rafters above exposed with lights dangling down on long cords. “This is incredible.” she murmured.

Cassandra leaned against her kitchen island and seating area, amused by Elsa’s reaction. “And what did you expect? Clearly not this.”

“Well, I’ll admit I’m not sure what I expected, but I guess this is actually rather fitting.”

“Thank you. Feel free to explore. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat.” Elsa replied, though Cassandra knew that was code for ‘I’ll eat if you do but I’m not hungry yet.’

“I was thinking pizza? It’s only fitting that I treat you to something after you spent your afternoon helping me.” Cassandra winked and pulled out a couple San Pelligrinos from her refrigerator, sliding one to Elsa.

“That sounds wonderful. What about dessert?”

“I’m sure we can think of some things.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long link, but here's what Cass's Apt looks like:
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fmyfancyhouse.com%2F2014%2F06%2F13%2Felegant-apartment-on-price-street-new-york%2Felegant-apartment-on-price-street-new-york-6%2F&psig=AOvVaw10nnGHKAJRBRvhRQhucwl3&ust=1585016763553000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCOCYy9vFr-gCFQAAAAAdAAAAABA7


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the Frozen Angst Week challenge and damn I need some fluff...

Elsa squirmed a little at Cassandra’s playful innuendo, surprised that she would even make a comment like that. Cass was so proper and buttoned up, but she liked seeing this playful side. She looked around the flat to distract herself and hide the blush that crept over her cheeks “Wow, this is really nice.” She noticed that there were no pictures. Not of Cassandra, nor family, nor anyone significant. There were some pieces of art, abstract paintings and black and white photographs of trees and flowers.

Cassandra looked up from her pantry “Oh, thank you. I’m not usually one for material things, but I do like having a nice place. I think it comes from bouncing around so much as a kid, never having anything permanent.” She set the materials to make dinner on the counter as she collected them.

“Wait… Are you making pizza from scratch?” Elsa raised her eyebrows.

“I was going to… but if you prefer we can order out if you’re hungry now.” Cassandra paused, looking at the array of ingredients.

“No, I can wait. I love it… I’m just really impressed. You’re full of surprises, Cass. But if you’re going to spoil me with homemade pizza, I insist I help.”

Cassandra blushed at the nickname “I gotta keep you on your toes. Have you ever made dough before?”

Elsa shook her head “No, I am a firm believer in the wonders of take out. This is a real treat.”

Cassandra started measuring in the flour, yeast, water, oil, and salt, then set it to mixing it by hand on the stainless steel countertop. “It’s pretty easy to make. I practically survived on it when I had nothing else.” 

Elsa watched, mesmerized. “Can I help with that?”

Cass looked up with a grin “Yeah, wash up and come on over.” She stood to the side once Elsa dried her hands and took up her spot “Okay, so you want to try to evenly mix the ingredients together, kneading the water in with firm even movements, push the dough away with the heel of your hand.”

“Like this?” Elsa looked over her shoulder, acutely aware of how close Cassandra was.

Cass reached over and put her hands over Elsa’s, guiding her movements.

Elsa just let Cassandra move her hands, her brain seemed to have turned itself off and she forgot how to function on her own. She tilted her head, leaning against Cassandra’s strong shoulder. It felt perfect.

Once satisfied, Cassandra put the dough in a bowl and covered it, setting it in the refrigerator to rise. “It needs a while to rise, do you want to watch something on TV? I have Netflix, Hulu, Disney+... You pick”

Elsa washed her hands, picking the bits of dough out from under her nails. Thankfully she kept them short because of her work at the diner. “That was fun, thank you.” She wandered over to the couch with her can of seltzer water and picked up the remote, scrolling through options “You up to speed on the Avengers? I haven’t seen Endgame yet.”

“Sounds perfect.” Cassandra nodded as she dried her hands and wandered over to the couch, sitting next to Elsa, their thighs almost touching. Even though they were ‘officially girlfriends’ now, she was still extremely uncertain about physical touch. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to touch Elsa, she absolutely did, but she was terrified of stepping over a line or accidentally making Elsa uncomfortable. Probably a subconscious reaction to her growing up so touch starved, or hearing horror stories from other foster kids about things they had endured. She had decided early on that she would let Elsa set the boundaries there.

Sensing Cassandra’s hesitation, Elsa looked over and placed her hand on Cassandra’s knee. “You can touch me, you know.”

Cassandra locked her gaze on Elsa, completely ignoring the film “I just… I’ve never really done this. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Elsa smiled, completely loving how thoughtful and conscientious Cassandra was of her comfort “Thank you. It’s fine, I want you to hold me. You make me feel safe.”

Cassandra smiled and held her arm out, and Elsa instantly snuggled in against her, leaning her head against her shoulder. “You’re right you know…”

“Hmm?” Cassandra murmured, basking in her happiness of having Elsa so close.

“You really are hot.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes “I’m never going to live that down am I?”

“Nope!” Elsa giggled and turned her attention to the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa was floating on clouds. She and Cassandra had officially been girlfriends for a couple months and Valentine’s Day was right around the corner. She wanted to do something special for the evening, but the whole going out to dinner was so cliche, but she had planned a romantic evening out on the town, starting with a chocolate making class and ending with dinner and ice skating in Central Park. 

They had agreed in advance on giving each other gifts, and she nervously kept arranging and rearranging her gift on the table so that Cassandra would see it when she came to pick her up for the evening. 

“She’s gonna love it, Elsa. Stop fixating! You are starting to make _me_ nervous for you!” Rapunzel giggled.

Elsa stopped and folded her hands tight in front of herself, looking a little guilty. “Sorry, Raps.” she shifted her eyes around nervously, trying very hard not to fidget “What are you and Anna doing tonight?”

“Anna’s taking me to one of those fancy couples’ dinners. It’s gonna be so romantic…” Rapunzel’s eyes glazed over a little.

“Hey, Earth to Rapunzel!” Elsa chuckled “Are you getting her something in return?”

“Why… yes I am, actually. Something she and I can both enjoy at the same time, if you know what I mean…” she winked and smirked.

Elsa cringed a little “Wow… I did _not_ need to know that.”

“You asked!” Rapunzel pouted. “So, how are things coming along on the Cassandra front, anyway? I mean, you’ve never had her stay over… Have you two, you know… gotten anywhere on that front?”

“Oh no... You might be like a sister to me, but we are _not_ talking about my sex life, thank you very much!” Elsa snapped and blushed furiously.

“Oh come on, Els, don’t you want to? I mean, she’s super sexy and badass and really thoughtful, actually surprisingly so. Honestly she struck me as a little snobbish when I first met her… And I get that you two are taking things slow and all, but have you even moved past kissing her?”

Elsa remembered the night she and Cassandra made pizza, a broad grin spreading across her lips. She was so wrapped up in her memory that she forgot her previous statement.

“Oh you little minx! You’ve been holding out on me!”

“Well, a little. You remember when she made me pizza?”

“Oh yeah, I should write her a thank you note for showing you that. Those pizzas you made us were delicious!”

Elsa chuckled “Well, after dinner she let me use my newfound kneading skills to the test for a short time before bringing me home…”

Rapunzel wiggled excitedly “Oh, look at you go! She let you take a little squeeze, huh? Boobs or butt?”

“Top”

Rapunzel squealed and whacked Elsa on the shoulder. “So… you gonna.” she gestured with her hips suggestively.

“Maybe… We’ll at least talk about it.” Elsa chuckled. 

“That’s good. Anna and I have been trying to get you laid for YEARS!”

“Well, I appreciate your overwhelming and inappropriate concern in my intimate affairs… I guess I just never found someone who interested me. I guess I just have high standards and a sense of dignity.”

Rapunzel opened her mouth to tease the blonde but a sharp knock at the door cut her off. 

Elsa sprang into action, practically tripping over herself as she hurried down the hallway to answer the door.

Cassandra stood awkwardly in the doorway, clutching a dozen roses. A box of chocolates balanced on top of a large wrapped box in her other hand. Even after all this time, her heart stopped a few beats whenever she saw Elsa, her breath stolen from her as she gazed on her beautiful girlfriend. “Hey… you look amazing.” She shamelessly looked her up and down. How someone could make jeans, boots, and a sweater look so sexy she had no idea.

“Well, you look just dapper yourself, there… Are those for me?” Elsa grinned and pointed at the roses.

“Well, they were for my girlfriend. Have you seen her anywhere? About 5’9”, blonde, best personality and the body of a goddess?” Cassandra teased, looking around.

“Oh stop being a prat.”

“You love that I keep you on your toes, don’t you lie.” Cassandra handed Elsa the bouquet and followed her into the apartment, busying herself with setting her presents on the table as Elsa bustled in the kitchen getting a vase. “Oh, hey Raps. Good to see you again.”

“You, too, Cass.” The brunette grinned. “Well, I’ll be seeing you both later, don’t keep her out too late, Cass!”

“I’ll have her home before curfew.”

“Oh get out of here, Raps.” Elsa snorted as she entered the main living space, turning to Cassandra “And you, don’t encourage her!” 

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out and scooted out with a gentle laugh.

Cassandra grinned and put her arm around Elsa, “Hey there, beautiful…”

“You already said hello.”

“Yes, but not properly” Cass pulled her into a long, slow kiss. After a moment she pulled away “So, is that box mine?”

Elsa grinned “Yeah... ” she untangled herself from Cassandra’s arms and reached over to grab the gift.

Cassandra handed Elsa her offerings as well “Together?”

“Together.”

Once she had unwrapped her gift, Cassandra sat quietly, looking at the present. “It’s… when did you take this?” her fingers danced across the glass of the picture frame. A black and white of her and Elsa sitting together at the diner.

“Anna.”

“That makes sense.” Cassandra chuckled and watched Elsa open her gift.

“Oh, Cass, it’s beautiful!” Elsa held up the jacket. It was a light blue and had white snowflakes on the back and spilling over onto the front shoulder.

“I’m glad you like it. I designed it…” Cassandra grinned, feeling proud of herself. “I’d feel much better if you had proper riding gear. Just in case. We should go soon, wouldn’t want us to be late to school!”

“It’s a chocolate making class, not school!” Elsa rolled her eyes and slipped into the leather jacket. It felt heavy, comforting. “I love this.”

“It looks amazing on you.” Cassandra grinned, squishing the wrapping paper into a ball and tossing it on their way out.


	12. Chapter 12

Cassandra drove through New York City streets toward the Upper East Side. Elsa had made reservations at a place called Chocolate Works, which was conveniently close to Central Park for their ice skating and dinner after the chocolate making class. She was looking forward to their date, it was perfect in her mind. The class was small and intimate. It was cooking, sort of. But most importantly it was a new experience and she got to share it with Elsa. There was nothing better.

The shop was decorated floor to ceiling with pink and red streamers and hearts. Cassandra thought it looked a little tacky, like Cupid came and threw up all over the place, but Elsa was grinning ear to ear. Anna and Rapunzel were clearly rubbing off on her. She walked through the shop, her hand resting on the small of Elsa’s back. Partly because she really appreciated the subtle touches they shared and also to be able to grab the blonde if she made an attempt to attack the floor to ceiling shelves full of boxes of chocolate. Elsa had a sweet tooth like none other.

The class was fun, they learned how to properly temper chocolate and ended up with a beautiful bouquet of dipped strawberries on little wooden skewers at the end of the lesson. Both she and Elsa had a small contest between them on who could make the most impressive patterns and designs using the white chocolate accents. Cassandra liked that the class was hands on and had minimal talking involved, though she appreciated learning about the history of chocolate.

“So, you hungry?” Cassandra tucked the strawberry bouquet under the seat compartment for safekeeping and started up the motorcycle.

“Yes. I was thinking hot dogs in Central Park? It’s kind of a quintessential New York experience. And I like hot dogs.” Elsa grinned and looped her arms around Cassandra’s waist.

“Sounds good to me! I’ll never say no to a good dog.” Cassandra revved the engine and took off into the darkening streets. She liked that she and Elsa weren’t overly romantic as far as their dates went. It made things less stressful that they both appreciated just being together and sharing small, meaningful experiences rather than trying to prove something by always going all out. It just wasn’t their style. Their dates ranged from going to one of many of the museums in the area, walking around in a park, or making dinner together. Sometimes they just sat in the library and read in each other’s presence.

They wandered around the paths in Central Park for a while, arms linked and quietly munching on their hot dogs.

“This is perfect.” Cassandra murmured “Being with you like this.”

Elsa hummed happily “I agree. Though I am looking forward to getting on the ice. Do you skate?”

“I haven’t gone skating in a long time. I’ll probably land on my ass a lot.” Cassandra shook her head.

“Well, I’ll happily massage out any owies you end up with.” Elsa teased.

“Only if I can return the favor.” Cass winked.

“I guess I’ll have to make myself fall down then.”

“Wow… humble much?”

“It’s not my fault! I think anyone from Minnesota was born with skates on their feet.” Elsa whined softly, giving Cass’s arm a firm squeeze.

“Fair enough, well, get ready, I might have to lean on you a bit starting off.”

“You can lean on me whenever you need, and not just on the ice.” Elsa leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Cassandra’s cheek, making the raven haired woman blush.

Thirty minutes later, Cassandra and Elsa were sliding along the ice together, holding hands as they moved around the ice rink. They moved together surprisingly in sync, almost like a dance.

Elsa pulled Cassandra quickly, causing her to whip around to face her. Cassandra stumbled slightly as she felt their bodies come together, but Elsa braced their impact and they both remained upright.

“Oh really? Trying to make me fall over?” Cassandra grinned, 

“No, I just wanted to do this…” Elsa leaned forward and kissed her. It was gentle, yet full of passion.

Cassandra immediately responded, holding tight to Elsa’s waist, eagerly pressing her lips to Elsa’s.

Elsa looped her fingers into Cassandra’s short hair and pulled her in closer, deepening their kiss.

Cassandra gasped, pulling away.

“I’m so sorry.” Elsa’s eyes widened, worried she had gone too far.

“No, it’s okay. More than okay… I just… perhaps we could continue this back at my place?”

Elsa nodded furiously and dragged her girlfriend across the ice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW, smutty smut chapter. Either sorry or you're welcome.

Cassandra crashed into her loft with Elsa close behind her “Now where were we?”

“You were about to kiss me like there’s no tomorrow. But first… perhaps we should talk?”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, wondering what Elsa was getting at “Sure, what do you want to talk about?”

“I want to make love with you… if you want to, of course.” Elsa maintained eye contact, staring deeply into Cassandra’s hazel eyes, trying to gauge her reaction.

Cassandra could barely believe her ears. Unable to form words she simply nodded and leaned back in for another long, slow kiss. As their lips danced together, she unzipped Elsa’s jacket and worked it off of her shoulders, setting it on the coat rack. Her own jacket quickly followed. She didn’t care about what happened to the rest of her clothes, but she wasn’t about to disrespect the leather.

Elsa was already starting to breathe hard with anticipation, looping her arms around Cass’s neck as she walked, leading the way toward the bedroom, kicking off her shoes somewhere along the way. She had been over enough to know the way without having to look, which was good because she had no intention of breaking their kisses. Finally she felt the backs of her legs hit the bed and she laid back, pulling Cassandra down on top of her. She liked the feeling of Cassandra standing between her legs, her strong torso hovering just inches above her, almost like a protective cage. She broke their kiss and looked up, noticing Cassandra’s hesitation. “It’s okay.”

“I just haven’t… I’ve never…” Cassandra stammered awkwardly.

“Neither have I. We can just take it one step at a time. And if you want to stop, we will stop. I just want to share everything about myself with you.”

Cassandra nodded and leaned up. She held her breath as she carefully slid Elsa’s sweater up, drinking in the view as more skin was exposed. She stopped entirely when she caught a glimpse of Elsa’s lacy blue bra. Her hands moved over to gently caress the silk covered mounds, completely forgetting that she was mid-task, the sweater was now covering Elsa’s face, her arms held up in a knitted prison over her head.

“Um, Cass? As much as I appreciate that you’re enjoying my girls, I would like to breathe.”

“Oh, sorry!” Cassandra blushed and tugged the sweater off the rest of the way.

Elsa chuckled “Don’t be sorry. I just also want to see you.”

Cassandra grinned and leaned forward to kiss her, her hands resuming their work worshipping Elsa’s chest, two perfect handfuls.

Elsa groaned softly at the touch, arching her back off the bed to press herself against Cass.

In a stunning act of smoothness, Cassandra took the opportunity to reach back and unclasp the bra, tossing it aside. “Damn. You are so beautiful.” She gazed at her girlfriend’s naked torso, mesmerized by her impossibly smooth alabaster skin. She leaned down and kissed along Elsa’s jaw and down her throat, nibbling, kissing, and sucking as she went until she came across the first object of her attention. Her tongue swirled across the pink pebbled nipple of Elsa’s right breast. It felt amazing. Her nose pressed against the soft flesh as her mouth got to work.

Elsa squirmed with delight, her hands subconsciously wrapped into her own hair for something to do, pulling the platinum blonde locks out of the braid. “Cass…” 

Cassandra watched with wide eyes, there was something incredibly sensual and erotic about such a simple movement. Spurred on by Elsa’s sounds and reactions, she felt a wave of confidence and let her free hand wander even lower, tracing soft little trails across Elsa’s abdomen until she found the top of her pants. She continued lower and pressed her hand between those perfect legs, amazed that she could feel Elsa’s heat radiating through her jeans.

Elsa moaned quietly “God yes… please, Cass...” she gently rolled her hips, eagerly searching for friction against Cassandra’s palm.

That did it. Cassandra sat up quickly and tugged off the offending jeans. As much as she wanted to give into her own desires and dive right on in, she wanted to make sure that she was giving proper attention to all of Elsa’s body. She started by switching her attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as its twin, before kissing her way down her firm stomach and along the top of her thigh, lowering herself to her knees, the blonde squirming at her touches all the while. 

Only after she kissed her way back up Elsa’s other thigh did Cassandra move her attention to Elsa’s core. She was amazed to see that the blonde had almost soaked through her matching blue lace panties. Tentatively, she pressed a kiss to the apex of her thighs.

“Oh, shit!” Elsa gasped and involuntarily bucked her hips into Cassandra’s mouth. She sat up quickly, startled by her outburst, afraid that she had hurt Cass “I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Her concerns were quickly put to rest when she saw the giant grin on Cassandra’s face.

Cassandra grasped Elsa’s hips and pulled her back to the edge of the bed, earning a little yelp of surprise from the blonde. “I don’t think these are necessary anymore.” Her thumbs looped into the sides of Elsa’s panties and she gently tugged them off. Her eyes swam at the sight in front of her, the warm, glistening lips drawing her in, her subtle aroma was an intoxicating perfume. She wanted more. She needed more. Cassandra leaned forward and resumed her mission to make Elsa feel as good as possible. She allowed Elsa to move her to the places that she wanted her and listened closely to her instructions. She started picking up on Elsa’s signals, the way her thighs would twitch when her fingers hit a particularly sensitive place, her gasps and quiet moans. Cassandra was convinced that if she were to drown between Elsa’s legs with nothing but the soft music of Elsa’s moans in her ears, then she would have died the happiest woman on earth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta smut?

Elsa blinked awake as the morning sun streamed through the window into Cassandra’s bedroom. She looked around, taking in the scene around her, the room was in a state of disheveledness she had never seen before. She was sufficiently tangled up in sheets and blankets. As she slowly unwrapped herself, memories and visions of their night together came back to her. Her fingers still buzzed with electricity remembering what it was like to run her hands over Cassandra’s muscled form. The pressure of Cassandra’s weight on her as their bodies were intertwined so perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. What it felt like to tumble over the edge together in blissful release as their fingers moved together simultaneously.

“Mmm, morning…” Cassandra’s voice was hoarse with sleep

“Hey there, Cass.” Elsa grinned, looking over at her girlfriend, still lying on her stomach, her hazel eyes barely open. “You’re cute like that.”

“You’re one to talk…” Cassandra pushed herself up on her side, turned to face Elsa, her head propped up on her hand. “Wow… we did a number on your hair. Have you seen it yet? It’s like a lion’s mane! I thought that I had bad bedhead…”

Elsa paused, admiring the view of Cassandra’s exposed breasts, soft and perky, a little more than a handful each. She laughed as she reached up to feel her hair. Sure enough it was sticking out in all sorts of directions. “I take it as evidence of a very good night.” She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Cassandra’s lips. Her own still felt slightly tender from the kissing they had done the night before but she didn’t mind. She loved the way their lips felt together, she couldn’t get enough of it. She silently promised to kiss Cassandra every moment it was possible.

Cassandra hummed happily “I agree. Best Valentine’s Day every, by the way… never thought I would be one to get caught up in the hype.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I just think that if I have someone special in my life, I should do what I can to make them feel loved and appreciated  _ all _ 365 days of the year.”

Elsa snuggled up against her, “How did I get so lucky?”

Cassandra nuzzled her nose into the crook of Elsa’s neck, kissing the warm pulse point “Mmm, I beg to differ, I think I am the lucky one.”

“You know, I was going to suggest taking a shower, but it would seem rather redundant to fix my hair just to mess it up again.” Elsa smirked, her crystal blue eyes twinkled.

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day!” Cassandra grinned and rolled on top of her, pressing their hips together suggestively.

“Hey now!”

“What? It’s morning, which leaves plenty more time for other ‘best’ ideas.” Cassandra chuckled, nibbling on Elsa’s earlobe, earning a sultry groan and a shiver.

“Oh, you think you are just so smooth, huh?”

“You tell me, you were the one inspecting my body last night.”

Elsa blushed furiously “Damn, I see what you did there.”

Cassandra grinned “So, you want to talk or are we gonna do something about that?”

“Insatiable are we now?”

“I dunno, are we?” Cassandra smirked, her hands trailed down to Elsa’s backside and gave her cheeks a soft squeeze, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise.

“Oh hush you and kiss me.”

“Of course, my Queen.” 

Elsa paused “Oh really?”

Cassandra blushed and pulled away “Oh, sorry I… I always read those fairy tales as a kid, I dreamed of finding someone like those princesses, someone good hearted, and compassionate, and driven. You are everything I ever imagined and more... I guess it just slipped out.”

“Don’t worry, I like it.” Elsa grinned and rubbed their noses together. “Now are you going to treat me like the Queen I am?” she giggled, wiggling against her.

“If it pleases you.” Cassandra started kissing down Elsa’s body.

“You please me… everything you do feels amazing” Elsa clutched the bedsheets for dear life as she felt Cassandra settle into place. It was quickly becoming one of Elsa’s favorite places for Cassandra to be, and Cassandra would have agreed if her mouth was free.

Cassandra and Elsa did not leave the loft all day, content to stay cuddled up together watching Netflix, ordering take out, and having sex on every surface possible. That night, Cassandra held Elsa close, curled around her from behind, their bodies spooned impossibly close. The dark haired woman felt more content than ever before. As she drifted off to sleep her thoughts drifted to what came next for them. For the first time ever she allowed herself to dream and hope. _Perhaps she and Elsa really had a chance for a future together._


	15. Chapter 15

A sharp knock on her door caused Cassandra to look up from the stirfry she was preparing for dinner “It’s open!” she called, unable to leave the stove. She knew it was Elsa, no one else had a key to her shop, not even Varian. Plus it was 5:45 and even though she knew Elsa had said that she would be over at 6, she had a habit of arriving 15 minutes early.

“Hey there, beautiful!” The blonde danced in, carrying a plate of brownies and flowers, “Mmm, that smells delicious!”

Cassandra grinned and leaned in for a kiss “Oh, what nice flowers! Is it some special occasion today?”

“You know, sometimes I can’t tell if you are being serious or you are just trolling me.” Elsa rolled her eyes.

A broad smirk spread across Cassandra’s mouth “It’s my superpower. Delivering the perfect deadpan. People don’t know what hit them.” 

Elsa chuckled and wrapped herself around Cassandra from behind, looking over her shoulder as she watched Cassandra work. 

Cassandra chuckled and leaned back to kiss her, not bothered by the awkward angle. “You think I could honestly forget today is our 6 month anniversary?”

“No, you’re way too thoughtful to forget that.”

“That I am.” Cassandra nodded her agreement, earning herself a playful swat on the shoulder.

“Food should be ready pretty soon, why don’t you make yourself comfortable and watch the show, my Queen.”

“Mm, don’t mind if I do.” Elsa sat down on a barstool and watched Cassandra work. It never ceased to amaze her how strong her girlfriend was and she loved watching her muscles moving under her light cotton shirt.

Cassandra plated the food and sat down with Elsa at the bar, “Need anything to drink?”

“You’ve been working so hard, let me get it for you. What would you like? San Pel?” Elsa smiled, putting her hand on Cassandra’s shoulder to keep her in place.

“Yeah, that sounds great, thank you.” Cassandra watched Elsa walk away. She absolutely loved the way her hips swayed when she walked.

“You’re staring at my butt.” Elsa called from over her shoulder as she fished around the fridge.

“Yeah… sorry.” Cassandra pulled her eyes away, embarrassed to be caught.

“You’re embarrassed about checking out your girlfriend?” Elsa grinned, returning to her spot. “Consider me flattered.”

Cassandra eagerly tucked into her food “Mmm… this turned out better than I imagined.”

Elsa groaned softly at her first bite “Wow, you really outdid yourself.”

“I’m glad you think so.” 

Cassandra ate quietly for a while. As her mind turned, a thick tension settled between them.

“Something on your mind, Cass?” Elsa looked over, sensing the change in Cassandra’s mood.

Cassandra swallowed and turned to look deep into those bottomless sapphire eyes. She reached out and grasped Elsa’s hand for support “Elsa… I… I, uh… I...” she stammered a few times.

Elsa smiled softly and held her finger up to Cassandra’s lips “Cass… I love you.”

Cassandra grinned ear to ear, “I love you, Elsa.” She surged forward, wrapping her arms around Elsa’s shoulders, holding her close. “I love you.”

Elsa melted into the embrace “I love you so much.”

“Move in with me.” Cassandra murmured softly against the side of Elsa’s neck.

Elsa pulled away slightly, wanting to look at her girlfriend “You want me to move in?”

“I want to be with you as much as possible.” Cassandra admitted “Whenever we are apart, my thoughts always drift back to you.”

Elsa reached up to stroke Cassandra’s cheek, her heart felt warm and full “You know, I love when you’re honest with me like that.”

“I’m always honest, I’d never lie.”

“No I mean, when you let me in, see you. The real you. You allow yourself to be vulnerable around me.”

Cassandra blinked, she hadn’t realized how closed up she had been. She had let Elsa in more than anyone before but even still she had remained guarded. “You make me feel safe. Guess I never had that before.”

Elsa’s heart broke a little at Cassandra’s honesty. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not running away at my pathetic attempts to seduce you in a 24-hour diner.” Elsa smirked.

“You’re insufferable, have I told you that?”

“And you love me.”

“I absolutely do.” Cassandra grinned so hard that her cheeks were starting to hurt, shoving their forgotten meals to the side and picked Elsa up and set her on the counter.

“Cass? What are you… ohhhh.”

“I wanted dessert first.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Yes… absolutely, I understand… Yes. Thank you so much for the call... I will give you a call next week with my answer.” Elsa hung up the call and leaned against the brick wall outside of Cassandra’s garage. Her head was swimming, moving in a million directions at once. She screwed her eyes shut as she tried to organize her thoughts. 

Elsa wrung her hands together nervously as she stood quietly, watching Cassandra crouched over her latest project.

Cassandra leaned up and turned around “Hey, my Queen, what’s up? You look… concerned.”

Elsa nodded slowly “Cass… can we go somewhere?”

Cassandra frowned and took off her gloves, tossing them across the seat of the bike “Uh, yeah, sure… should I be worried?”

Elsa didn’t respond, just heading for the door that led up to the loft.

Cassandra followed silently, her mind whirring about as she tried to figure out what was going on. She did not like Elsa’s unnaturally serious tone. She closed the door behind them and leaned against the wall, her arms folded across her chest, naturally taking on a defensive stance.

Elsa walked about ten feet into the loft, her eyes screwed closed a moment before taking a deep breath and turning around to face Cass. “I got a job offer.”

Cassandra’s posture immediately changed “Really? That’s fantastic! Babe, I’m so proud of you!” She pushed off from the wall and closed the distance between them, hugging Elsa tight. She paused when she didn’t feel the hug reciprocated. In fact, Elsa was standing as rigidly as a pole. “Elsa?”

The icy walls holding back Elsa’s emotions crumbled and she broke down into tears, sobbing against Cassandra’s shoulder.

“Elsa? Baby? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Cassandra pulled back a little, her concern growing.

Elsa paused, blinking away her tears as she raised her sapphire blue eyes, searching for Cassandra. “Cassandra… we need to talk.”

“I’m listening. What is it?”

“The job… they recruited me... I wasn’t expecting this…”

“Elsa, you’re scaring me, please just tell me what is going on.”

“It’s with Corona Industries…”

“The solar power company or whatever?”

Elsa nodded slowly.

“Well, that’s fantastic, that’s what you want, right?”

“Cassandra, it’s in LA. I would have to move to LA”

Cassandra stiffened, somehow her mind was full and blank at the same time. “You should take it.”

“Cass?”

“You’ve worked so hard for everything and you’re going to do so many great things. I mean, hell, you have a Master’s Degree! We both know you were meant to be so much more than a server at a little diner in Brooklyn. This is your chance. You need to take it. So many of us go through life waiting for something to come along, and when that chance finally comes they’re too afraid to take it. You… you deserve this. You need to take it.”

“Cass…” Elsa’s voice and heart were breaking.

“Elsa… I love you. I will always love you. But my life is here, and your future is out there. Please, take it. Show yourself what you can do, what you’re capable of! 

Elsa’s eyes were full of tears again, she clutched the front of Cassandra’s shirt, pulling her close and sobbing into her shoulder. But she knew that every word Cassandra was speaking was the truth. The pure and honest truth. “I wish there was a way… but I think we both know that we can’t do the distance thing.” 

“You’re right, I don’t want a distance relationship.”

“So… I guess I’ll start…” Elsa couldn’t bring herself to finish that sentence.

Cassandra held Elsa tight to her. Despite her feelings, she couldn’t be selfish. “Please, Elsa. Don’t cry. I don’t want to be the one holding you back. Live. Let it go. Let  _ me _ go.” 


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes, glad the day was finally over. Over the past six months she had several successful meetings with LA city planners on improving their carbon footprint and greenifying the Miracle Mile, starting with the La Brea Tar Pit campus. She was so close to sealing the deal with them. She tossed the thick manilla folder, full of plans, mock ups, and countless iterations of her proposals, onto her desk. 

Her tired eyes flitted over to the corner of her desk, where a lone frame stood, the only personal touch she had in her office. She picked up the framed picture gazing lovingly at it, running her fingers over the image of her and Cassandra. Cass was holding her up, swinging her around in Central Park. Their faces were pure, happy, she was laughing as Cassandra leaned up to kiss her. A memory of a time passed, of what was there but would never be. Her heart clenched as she set the frame back down in its spot. She brushed her fingers over Cass’s face one last time before she stood up and turned off the lights in her office. 

She walked out of the double LEED certified office building, searching in her purse for her phone to call a Lyft home. “Shit!” she swore loudly when she found her dead phone. She had gotten so busy with her work that she forgot to charge it. She looked around, the parking lot was empty, her coworkers had all gone home long ago.

“Would you like a ride?”

Elsa stopped abruptly and slowly turned around in the direction of the voice. “It can’t be.”

Cassandra was leaning against her motorcycle, the smuggest smirk on her face “Hey, my Queen.”

Elsa couldn’t believe it, her breath caught in her lungs “Cassandra?!” She barely registered her body moving on its own accord but the next thing she knew she was throwing herself into Cassandra’s waiting arms. 

“Happy to see me?”

Elsa sobbed into her leather jacket, smelling deeply, that mix of cinnamon and metal she missed so much “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, well, you know… it took me a little while to work some things out, but I figured it was time to expand the shop. You know, a satellite location, if you will. Varian is capable of running the shop now.”

“You moved out here, for me?”

“I love you. I’ve always loved you, and I will always love you. I can’t be away from you. I don’t want another day to go by without you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?”

“Did it work? Are you serious? This is the best surprise ever!” Elsa beamed, leaning up to kiss her. She pulled away after several minutes. “Anything else you wish to spring on me?”

Cassandra smirked and let go of Elsa for a moment, fishing around in her jacket pocket for a little black box. “Well, there was one last thing.”


	18. Not an actual chapter, but check this out.

Someone did some art that just fit so well into this story that I wanted to share!

If anyone was curious about the scene of the photo shoot...

<https://www.instagram.com/p/B-ZWkVMj-Ln/?igshid=1btc5v294ntg8>


End file.
